Beating Ruka Up
by Claire Poncherrii
Summary: They're all older, and they're even crazier! Well, at least Mikan is. "What's up your arse" he sneered. "Your stupid, inconsiderate best friend!" Mikan is ready to break Ruka's neck, but will Natsume save the day again? Light humor! R&R. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Gakuen Alice... yet._

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Yes, I'm not dead or have quit writing. I've just been busy with a lot of stuff. So I decided to prove I'm still alive with this one-shot. It's short, but I hope you guys like it! Happy reading!_

* * *

**Beating Ruka Up:**

_By Claire Poncherrii_

When Mikan Sakura has something to do, she will not back down.

Never in a million years, did she think she would have to beat up her ex-boyfriend-- her first crush: Ruka.

"Oi, Polka," Natsume called out to the angry girl, "Narumi wants you to go to the Language Arts department to..."

"Not right now!" she hissed and the wide-eyed boyfriend.

"Jeez," he rolled his eyes as he caught up with her in the hallway of the dormitory.

Mikan walked faster, but Natsume was able to keep up with her fast strides with his long ones.

"Is it that time of the month again?" Mikan froze and glared at her boyfriend.

Time really doesn't change people's personality, does it? I mean this is a very neutral way.

He continued, rolling his eyes "What's up your arse?" he sneered.

"Your stupid, inconsiderate best friend!"

Natsume stared. "What?!" his ruby eyes thinned. Even though he knew Mikan was all his, he still couldn't help worrying and feeling jealous of the relationship the two ex-couple shared. Of course, it could never beat the true love he and Mikan shared, but it was only natural for a guy his age to feel that way. Yeah, he was still mean to her, but hey, he was still just a little... shy with his feelings.

"You know how he asked Hotaru on a date to Central Town yesterday?"

"No..." he twitched, surprised at both the fact that Ruka would ask out with a girl, and that he didn't even bother to tell his best friend.

"Well he did and he decided to ditch her!" they continued walking again. Well, powerwalking, in their case.

"Did Imai tell you?"

"No!" Mikan suddenly stopped again, "I was going to spy on them and the I saw Hotaru all alone!"

"That's why you ditched ME last night for?!"

"Yeah, well it's my best friend's first date! What else was I going to do?"

Natsume sighed in irritation, pinching the bridge of his well formed nose.

"So I'm going to go break Ruka's neck!"

"What?!" Natsume shouted, standing still as Mikan walked on.

Then she turned around, asking, "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'If you break her heart, I'll break your neck'?"

"No."

"Whatever, but it's a motto I hold! Now, if you'll excuse me," they arrived at Ruka's door, and she knocked.

Poor Ruka, he probably forgot how angry Mikan could get when it came to Hotaru. The last time Hotaru was in trouble, hospitalized by the AAO, was already years ago.

Ruka, in his room, got up from his homework and wondered who could be out and about so early in the morning on a Sunday. He opened the door and greeted,

"Oh, hey, good morning, Mik--"

SLAP.

The blonde Alice caressed his left cheek at surprise as Natsume held Mikan back.

"YOU!"

"Woah, Polka Dots! You..."

"Don't call me that!" she elbowed Natsume's hard abs. Mikan glared at Ruka again, this time grabbing his collar down so his hand printed face could meet hers.

"I can't believe you even have the lack decency to ditch a girl! And my best friend too?!"

"Wait, Mikan I think you misunderstood..." Ruka gulped.

"No," she hissed, "I think it's you who misunderstood. You know when I found out you asked Hotaru out, I was worried, because this IS Hotaru we're talking about. But then I thought, 'oh this is Ruka, my ex.' Oh come off of it Natsume, I don't have time to deal with your stupid ego." Natsume grunted.

"Anyway, continuing my thought, 'oh this is Ruka, and he treated me like a queen when we dated, so I shouldn't worry about how he'd treat my best friend. And even when I broke up with him, he was still a gentleman about it.' But really, Ruka? What have you become?!"

"Mikan," the boy she still kept a hold on breathed, "you're choking..."

"But you just go and ditch my friend?! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Hey, I don't think he can breath," Natsume tried to grab her hand, but she swatted it away, releasing Ruka. But Ruka was to get another beating.

Mikan shoved him onto the ground, "What do you have to say, stupid?! You little, mellow, insensitive jerk! I thought Natsume was tackless, but really, Ruka? Why in the world did you ditch Hotaru?!"

"I didn't..." Mikan was ready to launch hershelf at the poor boy, but Natsume grabbed her, one-armed, by the waist, muttering, "God, Mikan just listen to what he has to say!"

"The date's today... not yesterday," Ruka backed off.

"Oh."

Silence followed, as Natsume set his girlfriend down, pulling the scared blonde up.

"I am SO sorry..."

**xoxo**

"Nogi," Hotaru glanced at her date when he came to her door, "what happened to your face?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **_Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Please give feedbacks in reviews! Thanks for reading! ~Claire Poncherrii_

_**Plagiarism Note: **__I have seen a lot of plagiarism cases, especially at FP's sister site, fictionpress, and I hate it. In no way is plagiarism okay. It's the worst thing ever, and if you do it then you deserve to go through the harshest punishments in the universe. And you WILL get that-- from me. Got it? Because you better: for your own safety and everyone else's. I'm sure everyone has talent to write their own work rather than copy other people's. From now on, this little note will be at the end of all my updates, and if you'd like to use it too, please let me know. Thanks for reading._


End file.
